Sisters of Fortune
by YoungKat
Summary: Sucky title xD A next generation story with plenty of OC's! Adventure Family Friendship Romance Humour Mystery story! Twins Sophie and Katrina join Hogwarts after discovering their powers, but with a confusing past and an un-sure future, can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!:D This is a story dedicated to Rosie and Katrina (the besties x3). I haven't read Harry Potter in _ages_ but Rosie gave me the idea for this story, saying that she wished she could live in the HP world...**

**Yeah so that's where this story comes from!xD This is not meant to be a terribly serious story, I'm just writing it 'cause it's fun ^o^**

**The three main characters of this story are loosely based on me and my friends (they told me what they wanted their "persona"'s personality/appearance to be like)**

**Sophie Mollie Pattinson being Rosie's**

**Katrina Rebecca Pattinson being Katrina's (I wonder where they got the surname from...x'D)**

**and the third being mine :)**

**PS In this story I'm pretending that you can join Hogwarts any year and not just when you're 11/12 :]  
><strong>

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would have a Quidditch season ticket! D:**

* * *

><p>"I'm a wizard..."<p>

The young girl muttered in utter disbelief.

"I think you mean a witch, Klutz," a slightly taller girl corrected her.

Usually she would've moaned at the use of her unwanted nickname, but a feeling of complete elation washed over the brunette's whole body and soon enough she jumped up from her previous position of hovering about a foot above the floor, and absolutely pegged it up to her dad's bedroom, tripping on every other step.

"DAD! DAAAAD!" The girl's usually timid voice filled the whole house and caused Freddie, the family dog, to bark like there was no tomorrow.

A man in his mid-30's reluctantly peeled himself off his bed and opened the door to his room to investigate what had interrupted his afternoon snooze, only to collide with a blur wearing a zebra-print baby-grow.

"Wh-What? What's up Sophie?" He mumbled sleepily as the two became acquainted with the wooden floor.

"Dad, you'll never guess what just happened!" The 15-year old pretty much yelled at her father as she bounced back up onto her feet.

"Um, you woke me up from my very nice dream?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that..." Her excitement momentarily faded, "But seriously this simply cannot wait!"

As she helped haul her father back onto his feet, she proceeded to tell him of the first fifteen minutes of what was already turning out to be the best day ever for her.

* * *

><p>As the curtains were drawn, the mid-afternoon sun spilled into the cluttered bedroom.<p>

"...nuurgh..." An audible groan emanated from underneath the purple covers.

"Wakey wakey Klutz!"

Sophie growled in response as her blanket was cruelly snatched away from her by the grinning girl standing in the doorway to their shared bedroom.

Grudgingly opening her eyes, Sophie saw her sister casually waving the wand she bought about a week ago, magically folding her blanket and placing it at the end of her bed.

"Stop...calling me...Klutz..." she mumbled half-heartedly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "...and I thought you weren't allowed to use magic until you went to..." _yawn _"...Hogwarts..."

"Huh? Sorry sis', I couldn't hear you over my EPIC MAGIC-NESS!" With this outburst, the girl's amber eyes grew wide as, with a flick of her wand, she proceeded to magic her sister's DSi across the room and into a wall.

"Yeah...I'm uh, gonna go make breakfast," she smiled sheepishly and, casually excusing herself from the room (and the half-asleep girl who was giving her evils), Katrina ran downstairs to the kitchen, leaving her wand on the dresser where it could do no more harm.

Trying to forget that her sister had just possibly broken her DS (she would pay for that later); Sophie glanced at the panda clock hanging on the wall opposite her bed.

_12:57_

On a normal day, she would've been woken up by her alarm (or if that failed, by her sister) at least six hours ago for school, but thankfully she still had a whole week before the summer holidays ended and she would have to start her stupid ordinary secondary school.

I should explain quickly, Sophie comes from a whole family of wizards, even her sister revealed herself as a witch by accidentally levitating and saving their favourite aunt's priceless vase from being knocked over by a yapping and yelping Freddie. And about a week after this, she received an admission letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which inevitably meant that in 7 days time, Katrina would be going there for the whole school year while Sophie would be stuck going to Clacton Coastal Academy alone, which totally sucked!

Fighting the urge to just simply lie back down on her bed and be whisked back off to slumberland, the 15 year old sleepily dragged herself to the bathroom where she readied herself before heading off downstairs.

After she'd finished brushing her teeth, an intoxicating aroma met Sophie which immediately made her belly rumble;

The smell of waffles.

Taking the stairs two at a time, the girl rushed towards where the yummy smell was coming from, not noticing a rogue slipper carelessly left on the second to last stair. In less than half a second, Sophie had closed her eyes and readied herself for the inevitable THUMP that was sure to follow.

...

A moment passed and still nothing. Cautiously (secretly dreading that she had died and gone to heaven from falling about two feet), she opened her emerald eyes and was strangely met with the pale yellow carpet that covered the hallway. Before she could figure out what the hell had just happened, Katrina came strolling by, almost not noticing her sister's predicament.

"Sophie darling! I made your favouri-OH MY GOD YOU'RE FLOATING!"

Confused as ever she replied "Wh-What do you mean 'I'm floating'?"

"Dude, you look like superman! Well, if he could only fly like a foot off the ground...and had a better sense of fashion..."

Ignoring her sister's rambling, it suddenly dawned on Sophie; she saved herself from face-planting the carpet, she was defying freakin' gravity here! This could only mean one thing...

"I'm a wizard..."

_That or Tinkerbell sprinkled me with magic fairy dust last night..._ She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Heey! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote O_o Wow lol. Please feel free to review with anything you want to say! Criticisms will help me progress with my writing ability and positive comments will boost my confidence ten-fold! But please keep in mind, this is not meant to be terribly serious xD Thank you so much for reading! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :] Sorry, I'm a rubbish uploader, but I've planned out the next couple chapters so if I have time they should be uploaded quicker. Here's chapter two, the next chapter should introduce at least two new characters (so stay tuned!xD) Again, I'd like to stress this is not meant to be a particularly serious story so please try to ignore any bad english or anything (though I'm a perfectionist so there shouldn't be too much!xP).**

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Voldermort would have a nose. A big one. Like my old maths teacher. :P**

Monday could not come quick enough for Sophie as her and her sister, Katrina, would be heading off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they would learn how to cast spells, use Floo powder, explore the castle...

"...and not to mention the food 'Trina, I mean I've heard stories that they have magic plates that make food appear out of thin air!"

A very excited Sophie was perched on the edge of her bed, wistfully and enthusiastically describing what lay ahead of the two girls, while the older of the two didn't even pretend to be listening as she packed her suitcase full of "necessary" clothing items.

The younger of the two's excitement reached its peak as she began using her bed as a trampoline,

"We'll even be taught to fly! To fly! I mean can you believ-"

"Didn't you have a good enough flight last week?"

She was cut off by Katrina putting down her newly bought black and hot pink suspenders long enough to give her sister a sarcastic look.

"Well yeah, but that was only like a foot off the ground, imagine flying as high as the house! Or a mountain! Or-"

"As high as my credit bills?" It was at this moment that the girls' bedroom door swung open, startling Sophie and causing her jump way too high, landing butt first on the floor.

"Klutz..." Katrina mumbled as she squashed the last of (what looked like) her entire wardrobe into her leopard print suitcase.

"Morning dad," the girls said in unison.

The man rubbed the morning sleep out of his sea green eyes, "Morning girls. Good sleep?"

Sophie made a quick recovery as she jumped up and replied, "Uh, how can you expect us to sleep when we're going to friggin' HOGWARTS!" It was more of a statement than a question really.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, it's gonna be weird not having you two around for months on end, but at least my credit card will get a break from a certain shopaholic." He casually leant against the doorway while aiming an accusing gaze towards Katrina, who immediately became very interested in the pink and purple spotted carpet.

"You won't be too lonely; didn't you invite _Miss_ Harvey over this morning to show her your new painting?" Sophie wiggled her eyebrows at her dad as she put emphasis on the Miss.

At the mention of the woman, his hand reached up to smooth his unruly brown locks, "Well, um yes I did, but it's not like she's staying or anything..."

"Come on dad, we know all about your date last weekend. Next time, don't go to the restaurant right across the street; we do have _windows_ you know."

Both girls giggled as the grown man's cheeks flushed bright red (which he tried and failed to cover up by complaining about how messy the room was).

"But you girls are okay about it...right? I mean, we've only gone on one date, but it's the first I've been on since your mum..." His voice trailed off, they tried not to mention the twins' mother, as she had to leave when they were barely a year old.

The room was silent for a moment, until Katrina got up from where she was sat on the floor and gave her dad a hug, "Of course! You deserve to have some fun; you've had to look after us for the best part of 16 years and to be honest I have no idea how you did it; I remember feeling ready to throttle someone after having to babysit that thing for half an hour!" She gestured towards Sophie who joined in the family hug as well.

No-one spoke and they stayed like this for a while until their dad pulled away with a face saying "OK enough of this mushy stuff, you girls have got to get ready, I know how long it takes you to do your hair alone! Now if you don't mind, I for one am starving so I'm off to go make breakfast. Waffles anyone?"

"With syrup!"

"Chocolate syrup please."

With a grin, he left the two girls alone, Sophie turned to face her sister, "_'Babysit'_? We're twins! You're only seven days older."

With a glint in her amber eyes, Katrina absentmindedly wrapped a dark brown curl around her finger as she replied, "Yes, dear sister, but it can obviously make a big difference, I mean, wasn't it only a week ago you discovered your powers and now, in a few hours we'll be riding the Hogwarts Express to a magical school for witches and wizards!"

The excitement which had filled her to the brim mere minutes before, had returned full force as Sophie perked up at the thought of their coming adventure,

"Oh wow! I just thought of all the new friends we'll meet there."

"Not to mention the cute boys..." Katrina added with a wink, which made them giggle, but before either could carry on the conversation, the doorbell rang, which was followed by a clatter of pans and an "I'll get it!" coming from down stairs.

This just brought out more laughter from the teens as together they slipped out of their joint bedroom and made their way downstairs, neither trying to hide their laughter, but both thinking the exact same thing:

_Today was going to be awesome._

**I'm not very happy with this chapter :/ But thank you for reading! Please please please review!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I finished this chapter AGES ago, but for some reason it was seriously long, so I decided to split it into two. Here I introduce some new characters and because this story is to have werewolve-y characters in it (and one of my besties is a die-hard twilight fan) I decided to take inspiration from the shape-shifters in that series (eg. Their high temperature) which involved a lot of research since I know NOTHING about the books or films! xD**

**Btw don't worry this will not turn into a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover!**

**PS To my friends who are reading, I wonder if you can understand the first section I put in _italics_? It's meant to sound real posh! x'D  
><strong>

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, if I did I would pimp out Edward and Jacob.**

* * *

><p><em>In perfect silence she sat, her porcelain skin illuminated only by the heavenly light spilling out from the silver disc that rested peacefully among the celestial diamonds scattered far and wide across the velvet night sky. Little did she know what malevolence festered beneath her serenity, what darkness was watching and waiting for the right chance to envelop not only her, but all that she knew, all who she knew, all who she lov-<em>

Celeste's P.O.V.

"Hello!" I opened my eyes, only to be met by another pair; these however were painted a familiar deep brown.

"Hello Jake," I smiled sarcastically, "Thanks for disturbing me, the peace was starting to get old."

"Hey!" He hopped next to me on the rock I'd been sitting on, which caused my body to warm considerably, "I sensed something was wrong and when I woke up you'd disappeared, so I went looking for you."

Rolling my eyes I replied "Aw come on, you know I always come here to think and stuff."

I expected him to smile like a sleepy idiot and tell me to go back to bed before he chased me there, but instead I watched as he frowned and his eyes fell to the floor,

"Yeah I know Elle, but still...you never know what could happen, and I worry about you. Especially lately, I mean it's like you're in a whole different world or something...you seem so distant."

It's at times like these I hate my best friend, it's like he can see right through me! I mean, I know I must've seemed a bit spaced recently, but I didn't know I had been that bad a hiding it and it's not like I'm known for my "look-at-me" attitude.

I let out a deep sigh as I switched my gaze from Jake to the glowing moon in the distance, "Look, I'm sorry if I've been a bit reclusive lately, but I..."

How can I put this?

"...I'm not feeling right."

He paused, "Do you mean you're sick or-"

"I mean something's wrong. Every time I close my eyes, I have these...visions. I don't know where they're coming from or what they mean, but it's always the same thing and..."

I looked to my left and locked eyes with him,

"...and I think they have something to do with my mother. I think she might be in danger."

He chewed the inside of his mouth slightly and grabbed my hand, "What makes you think that?" his voice closer to a whisper as he spoke.

I was about to answer, but the more I thought about it, the more I realised I actually had no idea why, but I was just convinced that these images I kept seeing were linked to the mum I'd never met, the woman who had left me in the care of shape-shifters since I was a baby.

"I don't know..." My eyes dropped to my shoes, tattered and muddy blue converse Jake's dad had brought back from a hunt last week.

Neither of us talked for ages, we just sat there holding hands, but I could tell he was holding something back. About 10 minutes later he finally spoke,

"Do you wanna go back to camp?" I knew I wouldn't get any sleep either way, but I agreed to go back, especially since the idiot started having a yawning fit which set me off. On the way back from the clearing where we were sitting, I couldn't help but smile; despite the nature of it and the fact that it wasn't even a proper conversation, it was the longest we'd talked for at least two weeks and I already felt a lot better. He'd always had that effect on me, but I when I looked over he was still frowning, so I stopped.

"Jake," he spun around to face me, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I need to tell you something..."

"Yeah?"

"Come closer" He still bore a puzzled look, but took a step closer anyway.

"Closer..." I waited till our noses were almost touching (meaning he had to bend down slightly since he's annoyingly almost a whole head taller than me) before I yelled, "TAG!" and punched him in the arm. Immediately, the grin I'd known for the past 13 years returned which was my cue to start running.

It was the first time I'd laughed for a while, and it felt brilliant, just like when we were little and as we ran I could feel all the anxiety built up over the past few weeks seeping out of my body like water from a sponge.

I'd made it to the camp boundary (where the elders of the pack had scratched the family's emblem onto the trees to mark it as our territory) before I looked back, and when I did I a sense of panic washed over me.

Jake was the quickest in the whole pack (besides his aunt Kim), he could easily outrun me, without even needing to change into a wolf, but when I looked behind me he was nowhere to be seen. This either meant that something had happened to him while we were running, possibly meaning that someone (or something) else was here with me, or that he was hiding.

Either way I sure as hell needed to keep my guard up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Pleeeeaaase review!:]<strong>


End file.
